Spirited Away
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: This is a collection of songs that made me think about Spirited Away! R&R!
1. Rain

Spirited Away 2 – song fic's

(A/N: Each chap is a new story unless it says sequel coming!)

Key. - Italic_ – lyrics_. Normal – Everything put the song

**Song - It's the Rain, by Enya**

_Everytime the rain comes down_

Chihiro looked around. She collapsed then looked up her eyes closed with tears coming from her eyes.

_Close my eyes and listen_

As she looked up, it started to rain, she looked toward the statue, then to the park entry, wondering. The sky above her seemed to pity her as it cried

_  
I can hear the lonesome sound  
of (this) sky as it cries_

The rain made her vision all blurry, she couldn't see a thing; the ground below her was wet, soggy. She clasped her hands in it

_Listen to the rain  
Here it comes again  
Hear it in the rain  
_

Chihiro sobbed, not knowing why, she just did

_  
Feel the touch of tears that fall  
They won't fall forever  
In the way the day will flow  
All things come, all things go  
_

He didn't come, he said he would, but he didn't

_  
Listen to the rain... the rain  
Here it comes again... again  
Hear it in the rain... the rain  
_

The rain pelted harder on her head, making her put her muddy hands over her head. She felt herself drift into a sleep

_  
Late at night I drift away  
I can hear you calling  
And my name is in the rain  
Leaves on trees whispering  
Deep blue seas, mysteries  
_

Chihiro felt something being thrown over her shoulders, making her warm as the rain stopped. She also felt a presence near her. She brought her heavy head up, lifting her heavy eyes to see the one person she thought she never see again. He was sitting besides her with a warm smile; she brought a smile of hers and hugged him.

_  
Even when this moment ends  
Can't let go this feeling  
Everything will come again  
In (this) sound falling down  
Of the sky as (this) cries  
Hear my name in the rain._


	2. How Can I Not Love You

Spirited Away 2 – song fic's

(A/N: Each chap is a new story unless it says sequel coming!)

Key. - Italic_ – lyrics_. Normal – Everything put the song. Name of person is their part of story! "" - somone talking

**Song – How Can I Not Love You by, Joy Enriquez**

(A/n: This song really made me cry, so if you want to get the full story read the lyrics carefully)

_Cannot touch, cannot hold  
Cannot be together  
Cannot love, cannot kiss,  
Cannot have each other  
_

Haku watched her leave, he told her not to look back, she didn't, and he almost wished she did, but he knew it was wrong. She didn't belong here. And where she was going, he didn't belong, he turned around after he couldn't see her anymore, he wasn't sure if he could keep his promise to her, but he was going to try.

_  
Must be strong, and we must let go  
Cannot say what our hearts must know  
How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
How does one waltz away from all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?  
_

Chihiro looked out the window, waiting for something that wasn't coming; she wanted to run back to that tunnel, her parents seemed to go insane after a year back, she had nothing here now, everything was back there, she went to the tunnel and found it closed – it seemed to laugh at her… At the fact she couldn't leave and go back to where everyone she loved.

_  
Cannot dream, Cannot share,  
Sweet and tender moments  
Cannot feel how we feel,  
Must pretend it's over  
_

Haku tried, but as they told him – he was not Human, as much as he wanted it, he couldn't cross into that world, when Human's could cross into this world. It didn't make any sense to him, it was up to Chihiro, she had to decide whether she was going to come back or not, the thing he feared was she forgetting…..

_  
Must be brave, and we must go on  
Must not say what we've known all along  
How can I not love you?_

Chihiro looked at the tunnel in the most hurt, anger look she could muster then she whispered

"Please, let me go…. Back…"

The wind blew widely around here, Chihiro thought it might be thinking, then it stopped, nothing happened, she started to cry

"So unfair…" She muttered the she sat on the floor, brining her knees to herself knowing….

___What do I tell my heart?  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
How does one waltz away from all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?  
How can I not love you?  
_

Haku knew the God's made their minds up as the wind brought him news from the Human world, it said their was one asking permission to come into this world, he then asked what it looked like, it described a perfect replica of Chihiro, he then told it she could enter

___Must be brave, and we must be strong  
Cannot say what we've known all along  
How can I not love you?_

Chihiro heard a sound from above she silently whipped her tears away and got up…. The tunnel and reopened and she gasped and smiled at the same time she then bowed and ran into the tunnel, not looking back….

Chihiro ran out of breath, when she started to slow down….

___What do I tell my heart?  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
How does one waltz away from all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?_

Haku watched her smile at him, she ran at him, he was surprised she could still run after all she had run here, she nearly knocked him over as she hugged him, she was crying into his shoulder as he held her. Haku brought her back so he could see her face, which was wet with tears. Before any of them knew anything – they were one.

___  
How can I not love you when you are gone?_


	3. Never Alone

(A/N: Each chap is a new story unless it says sequel coming!)

Key. - Italic_ – lyrics_. Normal – Everything put the song

**Song: Never Alone, by Barlow-Girl **

(A/n: Just to let ya know, writing this nearly made me cry….)

Chihiro – I

I looked towards the clock on the wall above the blackboard, I would have sighed but I knew I can't the teacher would glare at me and remind me of Yu-Baaba, my eyes wondered to the window, I always sat next to a window feeling closer to you….

_I waited for You today  
But You didn't show  
No. No. No  
I needed You today  
So where did you go?  
You told me to call  
Said You'd be there  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?  
_

Why can't my life be as simple as the girl next to me? But I know my life won't be simple… All I want is to be with you.

_I cry out with no reply and  
I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone._

My head dropped to the paper I was supposed to be writing on, I felt my fringe cover my eyes, so no one could see me cry. I'm alone. I waited for you to come! You said you would! I thought this as the tears came flooded down then I felt hands go around me, but when I looked up no one was there… I felt their warmth and it reminded me of you

_And though I cannot see You  
and I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life oh  
We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
and though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen  
_

But this didn't help me and my self tears awareness day. The bell went. Freedom. I ran for the gate which was almost my second home…. If only it was open…

_I cry out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone  
_

I cried myself home, to sleep, in my spare time, holding onto everything that led back to you. I won't let myself become alone

_We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
and though You're invisible  
I trust the unseen  
_

I know your there I just can't see or hear you, but I can feel you trying to comfort me when I cry, but I know it's not enough. And you properly know it too

_I cry out with no reply  
and I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone_

…But I guess I just have to learn to live with you being there I must try and trust what I cannot see, I have to decide…. I'm not alone… Not anymore.


	4. Angels

(A/N: Each chap is a new story unless it says sequel coming!)

Key. - Italic_ – lyrics_. Normal – Everything put the song

**Song: Angels, by Within Temptation**

(Chihiro – I)

(A/n: please don't flame me for this one...) 

_Sparkling angel I believed  
You are my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
_

Why is it that my mind still remembers? Why is it that he hasn't come? To long has passed I'm only Human I can't wait forever, and ever…. I must live on at a time… But I know I won't do that without seeing you again

_The smile when you tore me apart._  
_You took my heart,_  
_Deceived me right from the start._  
_You showed me dreams,_  
_I wished they turn into real._  
_You broke a promise and made me realise._  
_It was all just a lie._

My angel was my fall…. You were my fall... Why is it that smile gets to me all the time, breaks me down into a melt?

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_  
_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._  
_Fallen angel, tell me why?_  
_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_  
_I see the angels,_  
_I'll lead them to your door_  
_There's no escape now_  
_No mercy no more_  
_No remorse cause I still remember_

I break down when I think of that promise…. You broke it…. When you said you'd come… You didn't, but my heart still wants you to come….. My mind wants me to move on

_The smile when you tore me apart_  
_You took my heart,_  
_Deceived me right from the start._  
_You showed me dreams,_  
_I wished they turn into real._  
_You broke the promise and made me realise._  
_It was all just a lie._  
_Could have been forever._  
_Now we have reached the end._

Why is everything a lie? Can't anything be truth? My fate in my hands?

_This world may have failed you,_  
_It doesn't give you a reason why._  
_You could have chosen a different path in life._

I could have chosen to look back, but I didn't. I believed in your words, where they even true?

_The smile when you tore me apart._  
_You took my heart,_  
_Deceived me right from the start._  
_You showed me dreams,_  
_I wished they turn into real._  
_You broke the promise and made me realise._  
_It was all just a lie._  
_Could have been forever._  
_Now we have reached the end._

My heart won't let me walk away, it won't believe it was a lie, their had to be a reason, everything has a reason; I just haven't figured it out… But I will, I will find the reason, for everything.


	5. Firefly

Key. - Italic_ – lyrics_. Normal – Everything but the song ""- Talking

**Song: Firefly, by Breaking Benjamin**

(Spirited Away)

(A/n: Gomen nasai if you think this story as an emo one if you have the song and are listening to it while reading this I think you can kind-a guess why, Arigatou Review nanitozo ?** –Puppy eyes-)**

Why is it nothing ever goes right? Chihiro thought as she stared out the window right to the forest, she told and told her parents she didn't want to move the only thing she agreed against them since she came back her parents were astonished that their little girl had a growth spurt now she wasn't as stuck up as before but they wondered why she would stare at the forest for hours on end, why she prayed at the little shrines at the edge of the forest

_You my friend  
You're a lot like them  
But I cut your line  
And you know I did  
Now I'm lost in you  
Like I always do  
And I'd die to win  
'cause I'm born to lose_

Why is it that I have no friends here, I feel as if I don't belong here, but there. Chihiro thought as a tear went down her face she wiped them away as quickly as she could. Is it because I act more mature then the rest of my class? Or because of Haku... No wait Kohaku. Was it because of him? Things change he didn't come for me and it's been, at least five years. Chihiro got up checked the time – her parents wouldn't be back for… a couple of hours, just enough time to go to the forest and back again. She went to the door while jumping over boxes then opened it and closed it behind her, if she moved before he came, she'd have to move on; if she wanted to or not

_Firefly  
Could you shine your light?  
Now I know your ways  
'cause they're just like mine  
Now I'm justified  
As I fall in line  
And it's hard to try  
When your open wide_

She touched the wall which had been the entrance to the Spirit world – it was covered over. Tears slid down her face and the wind around her whizzed past slowly blowing her hair every now and then groaned as if telling her it was mourning too

"You're the reason I never had a boyfriend!" The yelled out more like yelped out as the tears slipped down her face more rapidly, she collapsed onto the path the wind seized leaving everything calm

_Take my hand  
We'll be off and then  
We'll come back again  
To a different land  
Now I like this way  
You could go away  
If you guess the name  
You could not replace_

Chihiro picked her head up in puzzlement, why did the wind stop?

"Just stop lying… If you can't keep them let me move on, I have to move on in five weeks, I'm moving again." Chihiro whispered to the wind hoping it would reach him somehow

_Firefly  
Could you shine your light?  
Now I know your ways  
'cause they're just like mine  
Now I'm justified  
As I fall in line  
And it's hard to try  
When your open wide_

Chihiro brought her knees to her wet face she snivelled as she brought her hands around them

_Bring me your enemies  
Lay them before me  
and walk away  
Walk away  
Walk away!_

"Why can't you keep it?" she screamed into her knees "…Why can't I walk away…" she whimpered closing her eyes tight tears falling at a pace they looked like they wouldn't end

_Firefly  
could you shut your light?  
Now I know your ways  
'cause they're just like mine  
now I'm justified  
as I fall in line  
and it's hard to try  
when they're open wide_

"I can't keep this on! I'm losing it, I can't move away, and yet I'm being forced too I can't live there…. Alone…"

_F$?k you firefly  
Have you lost your light?  
Now I hate your ways  
'cause they're just like mine  
So you lost my friend  
such a sorry end  
Now I don't know why  
so I choke and smile_

_Smile!_

"My end well be sad, people start to see that the smile I give is a joke, my life is a joke… waiting on a promise that'll never be fore filled."


	6. Who Knew

-A/n: Back from my holidays people! Heard this song on the radio over there and I'm like OMG I need to write!! So this is what happens when I'm up in one in the morning, with a pen and pad, no light. Hope you enjoy it!!-

Key;

Spirited Away

Italic_ – lyrics_

Normal – Everything but the song

Chihiro – I

**Song: Who Knew, by Pink**

I watched the stars wondering if the Spirit World was a dream I dreamt up. The only thing keeping me from saying 'yes' to this was because I still had the hair tie from Zeniiba so that meant Haku was still somewhere… when I came to this conclusion, I cried, was everything you said a lie so I would leave? If so why did you want me to leave? Why don't you want me back?

_You took my hand  
you showed me how  
you promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
that's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
in everything  
you said to me  
Yeah huh  
that's right_

I remember all those times I cried out for you're help, everything you said to me, even in the elevator you were so harsh, was that because you were starting to hate me or was it because you were scared or Yu-Baaba finding out you helped me, or was it because you wanted me to be scared of you? If it's the last one… I could never be scared of you, a little angry, yes, but never scared. Even when I was falling with you in the air I was a little at first because I had no idea what you were doing, but that would be understandable, for a Human. That's what I think anyways.

_If someone said three years from now  
you'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
'Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew  
_

Its already been a couple of years I remember I used to count the days but eventually those days became too many for me to keep up with; they turned into months, then they turned into years, its only been three and yet it feels like its been more… I don't even know why you haunt me in my dreams, are you trying to keep me from forgetting you? To keep me from having a normal life? Or just to torture me…? But whichever way it goes, I still remember you, no matter why you haunt me I will remember

_Remember when we were such fools  
and so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No, no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything  
_

But I still have a wish… that wish is to see you, standing next to me; waiting. Waiting for me and then you'd tell me you couldn't have come sooner because Yu-Baaba wouldn't let you off, or something. But I guess I lost wisdom in wishes, but if I believed would you come? Would my soul call out to yours telling you I loved you?

_When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
they knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
who knew  
_

But I still don't know what to do… everytime I don't do anything I start rolling down memory lane the only thing that gets me out of it is a very sharp pen jab in the side, which hurts, and is very embarrassing because everyone is laughing at me and the sensei is giving me a look that could kill. Because of you, I don't have friends of any kind, my parents nearly decided to send me to an mental hospital, but I swear I'm fine… just a little depressed now and then, but that's fine anyone would get depressed if they were in my shoes.

_Yeah, yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened  
_

I can't just forget about you, even if you stopped haunting my sleep you will not waver in my head I will find a permanent place for your face, and that's something I won't go against. I promised to myself a long time ago I wouldn't forget you, but I will meet you again I just hope you remember me.

_If someone said three years from now  
you'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder_

People around me call me a fighter, only because males find me attractive they grope me and I slap them, as hard as I can. If the same boy comes around again I have been known to kick. But against that I'm still the girl you met those years ago, the shy, helpless girl just not so helpless, still the klutzy girl… the act only works when I gather the courage to do so, I could never have done that before I met you I would have the shadows as my friend. But even now I have the shadows as my friends; just they remind me of the Spirit World, which is good, and bad in a way.

_I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
your memory  
you visit me in my sleep  
my darling  
who knew  
_

Somehow I know you're still here… I never have looked back, when walking away from something.

_My darling  
my darling  
who knew_

_  
_No matter what happens...

_My darling  
I miss you  
my darling  
who knew  
who knew_

...I will always love you.


End file.
